JK's World Collision With Reality
by Joelene Malfoy
Summary: The movie world and the Harry Potter world colide together by a potions accident. Hermione, Harry and Draco meet their counterparts in the movie world. What will happen? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**JK's World Collision With Reality**

**By joelenemalfoy**

Another fanfic that has been written for a while. It's been sitting on my external hard drive for a while wondering if it will ever get used. Well today is the day. Please let me know if you would like the full story? Or should I just delete it from here and leave it on my hard drive.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Ok then let's do another take then."

Life on the Harry Potter sets were filled with kids, adults, laughter, music and more laughter. It was just another normal day on set for the cast.

Dan, Rupert and Emma had just come back from a week on night shoots in the Forest of Dean and were all tired and were back filming in the studios again.

Tom was in the stunts department brushing up on the stunts that were to filmed later on the in the week, plus getting his hair done again for the fifth time.

The twins James and Oliver had just had their hair dyed for the start of their shoots, they would start night shoots in two days' time.

"And CUT! That's a rap for today; see you all in the morning." The Director David Yates called.

The cast headed to their trailers to get changed and then head off to their hotels where they were staying whilst shooting.

* * *

><p>"Harry please stop it."<p>

"Come on I know that you love it."

"I know, but we're due at Potions in like ten minutes. Uncle Severus is gonna go nuts if we're not there."

"Aww Draco you are no fun." Harry popped his head up from under the covers.

Draco got up and quickly cast a cleansing charm on both himself and Harry and they both got dressed in their uniforms.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. You are only just five minutes late. Sit down at your desks. Oh and both of you swap your ties around, I didn't think you were a Gryffindor Mr. Malfoy." Severus Snape mentioned to the two late boys.

Draco looked down to see that he was in Harry's uniform which looked small on him and Harry was a little too big. They swapped their ties over and kept their cloaks on so that it would cover up the size mistake.

"Well the instructions are on the board, the cupboard is open to get your ingredients. You have just over an hour to complete the Draught of Living Death. Now get moving." Severus barked at the students and sat at his desk marking some of his first year homework that he had received last night.

Ron was sat at the front desk as the Golden Trio as they were called had split due to Harry falling in love with the 'ferret features' and Hermione with 'The Bat of the Dungeons'. So he had sat with his sister who was also upset that Harry was with the Slytherin Sex God.

Hermione was sat at the side of Harry with Draco at the other side of his lover. They all worked on the Draught of Living Death as the three of them would get it done faster together.

The potion was going great up till when Ron Weasley actually dropped something in their potion and both boys plus Hermione who was sat right side of them both didn't have time to duck as the potion exploded over them.

Once the fumes were cleared, Severus walked over to Draco and Harry's station to see that they had both disappeared along with his lover.

He got his wand out and cleared up all his classes cauldrons and dismissed his class all but Ron.

"Mr. Zabini, could you please go and fetch the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall for me please they all need to be informed as to what is happening." Severus told one of his students from his house.

"Yes sir." Zabini ran out and headed towards the Headmaster's office.

"You Mr. Weasley are in a lot of trouble."

* * *

><p>It was the next day of filming, early in the morning. The cast had turned up and were in makeup for the day.<p>

They were just about to start filming when a bright flash appeared just in front of Tom and Dan who were just about to film a scene.

Draco, Harry and Hermione all collapsed to the ground.

"I am going to kill that Weasel for adding that to our potion." Draco mentioned as he pushed Hermione off of him.

"Yeah so am I. You ok Dray?" Harry asked helping Draco up off the floor and also offering his hand to Hermione.

Tom and Dan just looked in shock to see people that looked like them dressed in the Hogwarts uniform, but Harry was wearing a Slytherin cloak that was too big and Draco was wearing a Gryffindor cloak that was small on him.

"Who the hell are you?" Dan asked the three people in front of him.

Harry turned around and came face to face with himself. Hermione and Draco looked too at the guy who sounded and looked like Harry.

"Never mind that, who are you?" Harry replied.

"I'm Daniel Radcliffe, but you look just like me and I know that I don't have twin brother around. Is this another prank? Ha-ha nice one Tom didn't think you had it in you." Dan laughed.

"It wasn't me Dan." Tom answered.

Draco turned to see a good looking version of himself.

"Damn, did my mother have a twin that I don't know about?" Draco walked up to Tom and stared at him.

"I should ask you the same thing mate." Tom said looking at him the small uniform.

"Emma what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your way to uni?" Dan asked Hermione.

"But I am still at Hogwarts, in my final year. I am hoping to go to muggle uni next year." Hermione answered Dan's question.

"But I saw you board that flight to New York. So how can you be in two places at one time?"

"Ron must have done something to the potion that you were working on. It's taken us to another dimension so that's why you see both your doppelgangers. It's the only solution that I can come up with." Hermione explained to them both.

"So how do we get back to Hogwarts then? Are we stuck here?" Draco asked her.

"I think that we are stuck here Draco. Unless Severus can think of a way to get us back. We are going to be stuck here for a while." Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Hey don't get upset Hermione we will think of something won't we Harry!" Draco hugged Hermione.

Harry was still staring at himself.

"So tell me this, there is no Voldemort here then?"

Dan looked puzzled as to what he was asking him.

"Not a real Voldemort no. Ralph Feines plays him, he's not here though. Are you really me?" Dan came up with.

"I must be. You got a wand, let's see your patronus." Harry started to get excited.

"But I can't do actual magic." Dan told him.

"What do you mean that you can't do magic! You are me so logically you can do magic. Come on show us."

Dan shook his head and turned away.

"Surly you aren't giving up are you. Everyone has some magic in them. Just give it a try." Harry encouraged him.

"Our magic is special effects that are added after the scene." Tom shouted over to Dan/Harry.

At that moment in time, Alan Rickman had walked on to the set to see that there were at a standstill.

"SEVERUS!"

Alan turned around to get an arm full of a young girl hugging him. Hermione then kissed him smack bang on the lips.

"You have come with us! But you weren't anywhere near us when the potion exploded over us. So how could you have turned up after we landed here?" Hermione asked the man who looked like her lover.

"Emma, what are you going on about? Is this part of a new script that I don't know of? Anyway I thought that you were in America attending uni?" Alan had asked questions that needed answering.

"EMMA? You having an affair with another student? Why do you call me Emma? I'm Hermione Jane Granger, your secret lover. Well not so secret as Draco and Harry knew about us both." Hermione giggled.

"I think that you ALL need to sit down and talk about what is happening here. I'm gonna call a wrap so that you can go and sit down. Just come back tomorrow and we can then sort out what to do." David Yates mentioned to both the actors and the characters.

They all headed back to their trailers to get changed and then head off to a restaurant so that they could all talk about what was going on.

Tom and Dan lent Draco and Harry a change of clothes so that they weren't in their uniforms. Hermione had got access to Emma's trailer and left a note stating that she would get them back at some point.

They all met up with Alan who was just in a pair of jeans and top with a leather jacket on.

"Well I think that we should go to a bar/restaurant that is not too far from here." Alan mentioned to the teens.

"Here you will need to wear these caps so that they won't notice that there are two of us. Shall we meet up at the hotel restaurant so that we can chat privately about things?" Dan mentioned.

"Yeah let's do that then."

Tom along with Dan, Hermione, Draco and Harry all got into his black BMW and headed off.

"TOM!"

He wound down the window to see his girlfriend Jade running towards them.

"Oh I forgot that I was taking Jade home today. Shite." Tom banged his head on the steering wheel.

"Tom I will take Draco, Harry and Hermione then. You take Dan and then meet us there." Alan pulled up at the side of Tom's car.

They got out of the car, before Jade noticed them. Dan then got out of the passenger seat and held the door open for her.

"Thank you Dan." She then sat down.

Dan shut the door and then got in the rear passenger door.

"Meet up in about an hour then." Tom shouted over Alan's car.

"Ok then see you later."

* * *

><p>TBC if you want it to or shall I stop here?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hermione was sat in the back of the car directly behind Alan. She kept on looking at him through the rear view mirror. But every time that Alan looked into it, she averted her eyes and looked out of the window looking at the scenery.

"So you are the real life characters that we are acting out then?" Alan asked them.

"Well we guess so." Draco replied to his supposedly Uncle Severus.

Hermione was still staring out at the scenery that they were driving past. Harry looked at her to notice that she had tears strolling down her cheeks.

Harry reached out and held Hermione's hand for comfort. Draco turned around to see that Hermione was wiping away her tears that his lover was making sure that she was ok.

"We're nearly there guys." Alan announced as he pulled into the hotel's underground car park.

Hermione was the first one out of the car and headed over to the car park lifts. She didn't want eye to eye contact with the man that looked like her lover.

"Is she ok?" Alan asked as he locked the car up and headed over to the lifts.

"I think she's taking a little harder as we are both together and she's on her own. And more to the point that you actually look like our Severus Snape in our world. The Severus Snape that she is going out with." Harry mentioned as he got out his old muggle wallet that was his cousins.

He pulled out a moving photo of Hermione, Severus, himself and Draco all holding their respective lovers in their arms.

"This was taken after the defeat of Voldemort, oh give up Draco. He is dead. .." Harry told him.

"Fear of the name increases the fear of itself." Alan quoted from one the second movie.

Both Draco and Harry turned around to face Alan after hearing the quote that Hermione mentioned during the summer between their first and second years.

"How did you know that saying? You weren't anywhere near us. I was shopping with my father that day Hermione said that." Draco told him.

"Oh right." Alan walked away and headed to the lifts to see that Hermione had already gone ahead of them.

Hermione was already at the bar with a coke in her hand. She had set up a bar tab with the waiter as there would be more of them joining her for drinks.

She looked miserable as Alan, Draco and Harry walked in.

"I have never seen Hermione this upset at all. Even after she had split with the idiot brain that is Ron Weasley." Draco growled as he said Ron's name.

"I think that I will need to make a mental note of who to keep you both away from." Alan murmured to himself as he walked up to sit at the side of Hermione.

"Could I have a lime and soda please and whatever my friend here is drinking." Alan sat on the bar stool.

"They are to go on the tab please." Hermione told the waiter.

"What would Draco and Harry like to drink?" Alan asked the upset girl.

"Fire whiskey is what they normally drink, so something on the lines of that." Hermione took a long gulp of her drink.

"Two JD and cokes please also to go on the tab."

"Please let us all get a table. Dan and Tom shouldn't be much longer." Alan picked up the drinks and headed over to where Draco and Harry sat holding each other's hands.

"Here you go." Alan put the two JD and coke in front of them.

They looked at the strange drink and then sniffed it.

"What in nine levels of hell is this?" Harry picked up the dark coloured drink.

"They don't have fire whiskey here guys. So this is the next best Jack Daniels and Coke a Cola. It's a really nice drink." Alan took a sip of his lime and soda.

"It just looks like one of the potions that Madam Pomfrey makes me drink if I end up in the Hospital Wing." Harry then took a sip of his new drink.

"Hmm it's not bad, I like it." Harry smiled at them.

Draco wasn't that amused and took a sip too.

"I think that we should get a lifetime supply of this drink and keep it back at Grimmauld Place." Draco eyes went wide open.

Hermione smiled and then turned away to look outside. She headed over to the window to get a look of the view.

Alan looked over at the girl. He then eventually got up and walked over to her.

"It's a lovely view of the city from here." Alan said as he walked up behind her.

"Yeah it is. Severus had planned to take me to the city for our Christmas holidays. His first in twenty years according to him. We had a honeymoon suite booked at a posh hotel and we were going to order room service so that we didn't have to leave the room. It's just I have never been away from him this long, I just miss him." Hermione told Alan what herself and Severus had planned.

"Maybe that I could take you out on the town one night if you are feeling up to it." Alan offered to her.

"Yeah I would like that." Hermione wiped her tears away and turned and looked into Alan's eyes.

"You have his eyes. But he has black shoulder length hair." Hermione started playing with Alan's hair and pulling off his leather jacket.

"Hermione we can't do this here." Alan whispered into Hermione's ear. "I'm not your lover."

"I'm sorry, sorry. I'm losing it." Hermione burst out into tears on Alan's shoulder.

"It's not you; it's just that I have never been with anyone as young." Alan mentioned to her and took another sip of his lime and soda.

"But you are only 37 in our world."

Alan spat out his drink at what Hermione had just told him.

"I PLAY A 37 YEAR OLD! OH MY!" Alan was shocked.

Hermione was puzzled at what he had just done.

"What's wrong with that? How old are you in this world?" Hermione asked.

"I'm 63."

Now Hermione spat out her drink.

"BUT YOU LOOK SO YOUNG! I would have put you around the same age as Severus back home."

"Yes… well… we had better go and see what Draco and Harry are up to and if Tom and Dan have turned up." Alan held out his arm to escort Hermione back to their table.

When they arrived, they stopped to see that Draco and Harry were snogging each other to death and that Dan and Tom were stood in the bar/restaurant doorway looking at them.

Hermione giggled at the sight of her two best friends sucking each other's faces off.

"Well at least they have toned it down a lot."

Alan, Tom and Dan all looked at Hermione after what she had said.

"Hey I'm not saying anything more. HARRY! DRACO! GO AND GET A ROOM!"

Draco stopped and looked to see that Tom and Dan's eyes were popping out and Alan's mouth was hanging low with a giggling Hermione on his arm.

Harry laughed and took another sip of his drink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Back at Hogwarts, Severus Snape was just collecting a sample of the exploded potion that was left in the cauldron. He also asked what Ron had put in to cause the explosion in the first place.

"That is the most stupidest thing that you have done Mr. Weasley. You could have killed them all and your classmates too." Severus shouted at the cowering boy who was stood at the doorway which was warded shut so that he couldn't escape.

Albus Dumbledore and Minevera McGonagall entered the potions classroom to see Ron stood at the doorway and Severus checking as to what stage that Harry, Draco and Hermione were at with the potion.

"Severus what has happened?" Albus asked his adopted son.

"Mr. Weasley decided to dump belladonna into a cauldron that was at stage 4 of brewing the Draught of Living Death. When I cleared the fumes away from the explosion, it revealed that Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger have disappeared." Severus explained to the Headmaster.

"This is very serious Mr. Weasley. Go to my office and await there so that we can discuss your punishment." Albus told the boy.

Ron ran out of the classroom and headed to the gargoyle protecting the Headmaster's office.

"So Severus, will you be able to bring them back?" Minevera asked the Potions Master.

"I think I can, but it will be hard. I will have devote most of my time trying to brew a potion so that we can all get back, or some sort of charm." Severus replied as he gathered up all the samples that he could get of the potion.

"I will need to recheck and double check as to if they had just reached stage 4 of the potion, plus to find out how much belladonna that the Weasley Idiot has put in."

"I will bring Professor Slughorn out of retirement so that you can try and bring home the three students." Albus mentioned.

"Albus, I will say this though. They haven't travelled back into time; they have gone to another dimension. Just to mention that it might be a little dangerous trying to get us all home."

"Do your best my boy. I have faith in you."

Albus and Minevera walked out of the potions classroom and headed up to the gargoyle to see that Ron Weasley was still shouting out different passwords.

"Jelly Tots." Albus said to the gargoyle.

"Now then down to business. Mr. Weasley you could have endangered all your classmates including your own sister that was sat at the side of you during the class. How could you be some daft. You are a Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall stared at the boy as he looked down at his hands.

"I'm so sorry Professor." Ron didn't look up.

"Sorry is not going to work this time Mr. Weasley. Professor Snape is going to have his work cut out trying to bring the three missing classmates back home. They haven't gone back in time, they have dimensioned jumped. It's going to very risky in trying this. So for your punishment, you will be suspended up till the Christmas holidays and then you will return with all your completed class work that will be owled to you at the Burrow.

You will then have detention with Professor McGonagall and Mr. Flitch on alternate days. Also you will be stripped of your Quidditch Captaincy and banned from playing for the rest of the school year. Plus no Hogsmeade trips either. On the Hogsmeade trips you will be with your Head of House doing your school work." The Headmaster had told him.

Blaise Zambini had knocked on the door and walked in.

"The Head Boy, Mr. Zambini will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower and enter your dorm with you to make sure that you pack up your trunk and then escort you back here so that you can be sent home. Your mother should be here by the time you arrive back to my office. Mr. Zambini if you would do the honors."

"Yes sir, Professor McGonagall. Come along now Mr. Weasley, no dawdling now." Blaise pushed Ron out of the Headmaster's office and headed to the Tower.

"The Burrow. Molly are you there? Could you spare some time to come to Hogwarts? We need to talk."

Severus was in his private lab trying to detect as to if the potion that his lover and her two friends were brewing was actually at stage 4.

"Right so they were just about there, so let's find out how much belladonna the ginger twit put in."

The results were in. He couldn't believe how much belladonna had caused that explosion.

"5mg of belladonna that had shrivelfig juice mixed in with it. Now I just need to find a way of getting them home, because I now know that there is not potion that will bring them back or take me to them." Severus talked to himself.

"Not talking to yourself again are you Severus, my brother."

Severus turned to see his best friend, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy stood in the doorway.

"Sorry Lucius, I have to find a way to bring them all back home."

"Bring who home?" Lucius walked in to see what Severus was doing.

"Belladonna with shrivellfig juice mixed. That is one hell of a potent mix." Lucius looked up into Severus's eyes.

"Yes especially if it was put into a potion that was only at stage 4."

"What potion were they making?"

"Draught of Living Death."

"A very lethal mix. So what happened then?" Lucius asked.

"Three students got covered in the potion and they have been sent into another dimension. NOT back in time." Severus explained to his brother in all but blood.

"Oh right, so you are working on bringing them back, Ok I will leave you to it then. Where is Draco? I need to speak to him about something."

Severus looked away from Lucius.

"Luc, your son his lover and mine were the ones that were sent to the other dimension."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What! My son is with his lover! What lover? He hasn't told me that he had a lover at all. He's got an arranged contract with the Parkinson chit. When did this happen?" Lucius was getting hot under the collar.

"I don't know when it happened Luc, I only found out when I started seeing my lover after the war. So I couldn't tell you at all." Severus told him.

"I am going to kill him. He knows about the arrangement." Lucius sat down in Severus's desk chair with his hands holding his head up.

"You will have to ask him that when he gets back from whatever dimension he is in. I just need to find the charm that would send me there to them. I miss her so much Luc that it hurts to be this far apart from her." Severus held himself around the waist.

He felt so lost without Hermione's presence. He just became nearly a shell of himself.

"Severus, I think the Dark Lord left some books on a similar sort of charm that you are looking for in our library. You could come to the manor and have a look. Plus you can tell me more of what has been happening since my son has returned to school to finish his final year." Lucius mentioned.

"Thanks Lucius, I will come over after I have packed some stuff away."

Lucius had headed back to the empty Malfoy Manor up in Wiltshire. Narcissa was killed during the final battle by her own sister Bellatrix Black LeStrange. So while Draco was at Hogwarts, Lucius had the Manor all to himself. He tried to move on with his life, but he couldn't find anyone to settle down with.

He invited Sirius Black and Remus Lupin around a bit. Well Sirius was family to him even though he was an ex-convict. Lupin had married into the family by marrying Nymphadora Tonks, well Tonks Lupin she went by as she hated her first name.

Tonks had given birth to a baby boy which they called Teddy Lupin. He didn't have his dad's lycanthropy as they were worried that it would pass on to any of their future kids.

But Lucius was in the ballroom heading over to the muggle iPod player. He then put on an old classic 'Knights of Cydonia' by Muse.

He started playing an air guitar and dancing around the ballroom singing away as well.

Severus walked into the manor to hear loud muggle rock music. He followed the noise to the ballroom. He peeked in to see Lucius dancing around. Severus giggled to himself.

"His youth returned."

Lucius didn't notice Severus standing in the doorway until 'Devil Went Down to Georgia' came on.

"Oh Severus I didn't notice you there." Lucius headed over to his iPod player and shut it off.

"Just letting some steam blow off eh?" Severus smirked at him.

"Hey stop it. I live on my own when my son is at Hogwarts, I will do what I like in my own free time." Lucius had escorted Severus over to an outside patio where tea and biscuits were laid out waiting for them.

There were two heavy books on one of the chairs.

"Here are the two books that mention about dimension travelling that the Dark Lord left in my library." Lucius passed them over to the Potions Master.

"Thank you Lucius I will go over these later when I go back to Hogwarts." Severus thanked the blonde male.

"I hope that you do bring them back, cause I will need answers as to why he has got a lover when he knows that he has a contract with Pansy Parkinson." Lucius sipped some of his tea.

"Lucius, arranged marriages are a little outdated. I think that Draco needs to be his own person and marry for love and not forced love. He is happy with his lover and that from what I have heard he is to propose at Christmas and marry after they graduate." Severus told the man.

"I suppose, but I don't know if I can void the contract though. The Dark Lord drew the contract up, so that Draco could be the next heir to himself. I will get my legal counsel to look over the legalities and see if I can get this marriage dropped. I think that it's time for Draco to decide for himself and no one else interfering in his life."

"Good man Luc, he will love to hear that from his last remaining parent."

They both sat there and went over what had been happening since the war.

"I'm sorry Lucius; it's getting a little late. I need to return to Hogwarts." Severus said standing up.

"Severus, would you consent into staying here? It just gets a little lonesome being in a big Manor house to oneself." Lucius asked the dark brooding man.

"I will consent Lucius, but why don't you move into the London Townhouse that you have. It would then be closer for you to go out and meet other people." Severus mentioned.

"Yeah I think I will Severus. I will get the house elves to pack up the Manor and move it all to London in the morning."

"Well goodnight Lucius."

"Night Severus."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Alan, Tom, Dan, Hermione, Draco and Harry were all sat around a table chatting about how the original characters actually turned up.

"I am going to kill that ginger twat when I get home." Hermione slammed her right fist into the table.

"Relax 'Mione. It's only because he walked away from you when you were hunting for the last couple of horocruxs in the Forest of Dean. He never turned up after that, he ended up going back to the Burrow. He's a jealous git. He doesn't deserve you at all 'Mione. You have got a great man back home; he will move the Earth for you for your love. Uncle Severus will do anything for you." Draco hugged Hermione to assure her that she wasn't on her own.

"Thanks Dray. I know that he is the man for me, I just miss him a lot and Ronald Weasley is the cause of all of this that has happened to us all." Hermione leaned on to Draco's shoulder.

"Well you can't do much here. You will just have to wait until someone actually figures a way of getting you back home." Tom mentioned to them.

"Well what can we do? We don't have any money on us and plus we don't have any clothes apart from our Hogwarts uniforms." Harry asked.

"Well you will just have to stay with one of us, until someone comes to get you." Alan told them.

"Well who do we stay with then?"

"You can all crash at my apartment that I have in Fulham just outside of London." Dan finished the last of his drink and ordered another one.

"Are you sure? Even though me and Dray are lovers? You may get some stick between you if we are seen out in public." Harry mentioned.

"Well just keep a low key then. And stop kissing in my presence." Hermione hit Dray on the shoulder.

"So if we all meet up before filming tomorrow, will you help us with our actual character profiles and how you act in real life?" Tom asked them.

"Sure anything so that you portray us better." Harry smirked into his drink.

"Ok then. Boy I am starving. Can we get some munchies around here?" Dan looked at the menu that was on the table.

They all stayed in the bar/restaurant to eat until they were ready to all go home.

The Next Day…

The actors and the original characters all met up in the morning. They managed to get passes for Harry, Draco. They didn't need one for Hermione as Emma wasn't actually in the country. So they just used her pass that she normally uses.

David Yates walked up to Dan and Tom who were talking to each other just off set.

"So did you sort things out between you all?" David asked.

"Yeah, they're going to be sticking around until someone actually shows up to take them home. They could be extras in the movie if you wanted them to be, or our doubles as they are the REAL people who we are supposed to be playing." Dan told the Director.

"Hmm yeah it's a good idea. They could give you insight into their characters and any of the other characters." David smiled at them.

"Err we may have a problem with some of the cast though. Jason Issacs, Rupert and Ralph we may have to keep them away from the three. They have been through the war back in their world and Draco hasn't talked to his father in days, plus Rupert's character is the cause for them to be here. Plus Voldemort is around on set somewhere so just warn you if something does happen when they come onto set." Tom explained to David.

After they had finished their conversation, they could hear raised voices from the other side of the set.

Tom, David and Dan headed over to see what was happening.

When they got there, they saw Alan Rickman standing in between Rupert, Harry and Hermione. Draco was trying to pull Harry back.

"Great what a start to the day." Dan mumbled to himself.

"Harry! Hermione! That's not your Ron Weasley. Cool down will you. You don't want to get thrown off set on your first day." Tom shouted to them.

"Sorry guys. Just keep him away from us and we will be happy." Hermione huffed and then turned and walked away.

"What in hell was that guys?" Rupert turned to Dan and Tom for an answer.

"Just some friends that don't actually like Ron Weasley." Dan replied.

"Oh thrilling. Just keep them away. I am going to chill outside and calm down." Rupert headed off set and got on a push bike so that he could get some fresh air.

"Ok then, we start shooting at 10am. Everyone take a break." David told everyone on set.

David Hayman was stood right at the back interested as to what had happened just then.

David Yates turned to see David H about to ask him what that was all about.

"Don't even ask, cause I am not sure of the full details myself."

"What a day this is going to be." David Hayman walked away to get a cup of coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

NB: Time Jump to Christmas.

"Well I think after all them months practicing the spell you should be an expert." Lucius mentioned as he stood with Severus in the Great Hall back at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, well I hopefully end up where they landed." Severus looked up at his brother.

"So Severus you are going to try the spell?" Albus walked up to both of them with Minevera at the side of him.

"Yes I am, hopefully I shouldn't be gone too long. I am just hopefully going to get them and come straight back, but I don't know if they will be around where I land though. Fingers crossed they will."

"Well good luck my boy." Albus held his hand out.

"Thank you Albus."

"Jump ut a novus universitiass." Severus shouted and in a flash he was gone.

IN THE REAL WORLD…

"And cut. Good work guys. it's a wrap for today. Se you all bright and early for the Press Release for the Half Blood Prince." David Yates called out for the end of the day.

Draco, Hermione and Harry had already got changed and were waiting for the others to come off set. That was until another bright white light appeared in the Gryffindor Common Room set.

From nowhere appeared Severus Sebastian Snape.

Alan was stood with Hermione with his arm wrapped around her waist. She had just kissed him on the cheek and was about to walk away from the set holding hands. Until she noticed the familiar white light that had brought herself, Harry and Draco to this universe. She pushed Alan away from the scene so that they could go to dinner.

Severus got up and held out his wand to the gathering of people that were walking off the set.

"NO ONE MOVE! TELL ME WHERE HARRY POTTER, DRACO MALFOY AND HERMIONE GRANGER ARE?" Severus demanded from the people.

Harry and Draco appeared alongside Tom and Dan.

"Hey Uncle Sev, nice to see you after three months." Draco went and hugged the black clothed man.

"Draco its so good to see you again. You too Harry. Hogwarts has been too quiet without you three around the school. Where is Hermione?" Severus started looking around the place.

Draco and Harry turned to look at Tom and Dan trying to think of an answer to give the man.

"Come on Draco spit it out boy. Where is my Mione?" Severus was getting impatient.

Harry mumbled something under his breath and Severus couldn't hear it.

"What was that Harry?"

"She's with a friend at the moment, they have gone to dinner. He will bring her back to the apartment that she's been sharing with me and the others." Dan stepped forward to tell the man that looked so like Alan Rickman.

"Ok, well lets go to the place that you have been staying in then and await for Hermione's arrival back there." Severus told them.

"Ok, are we going back today?" Draco asked his Godfather.

"No not today, in a couple of days when I have built up enough energy to take us all back. Plus I have things to tell you two as well."

Tom drove Harry, Dan, Draco and Severus back to Dan's apartment where they were to await for Hermione.

"I'll go and make dinner." Harry mentioned as he got out of the car.

"Yeah I'll go and help you." Dan shouted out after Harry.

Draco, Tom and Severus made themselves comfortable in the living room. Draco went over to the sideboard and poured out a single shot of Jack Daniels that he had stocked up on over the three months that he had stayed there for.

"Here you go Uncle, its not fire whiskey but its as close as you can get." Draco handed Severus the tumbler with a short of the Tennessee malt.

"Hmm, we may have to take some of this back." Severus loved it.

"Or just go to the muggle shop and get some along with a few bottles of Coke." Draco smiled.

"So Draco, who is this friend who looks exactly like you?" Severus asked.

"Oh sorry. Severus Snape meet Tom Felton who plays me in the movies that are made about our lives. Tom this is Severus Snape from our world, the guy that…"

"Yes ok, nice to meet you Severus." Tom held out his hand.

"Pleasure." Severus accepted the hand and shook it.

Over in the kitchen, Harry and Dan were making a Chicken and Cashew nut stir fry with noodles and soy sauce dressing.

"How are you going to explain that Mione has been seeing his counterpart?" Dan asked the character.

"I'm not sure, I just don't want to break his heart. He is totally besotted with my best friend. I just don't want to see him hurt when she comes home." Harry kept and eye of the chicken in the wok.

"Well she's getting that City view tonight on the London Eye. He's rented out a pod all to themselves, also he's taking a little picnic basket along with a bottle of bubbly." Dan pulled out a bottle of white wine from the fridge.

"Damn its gonna be hell of a late one, plus you have the press release tomorrow as well. So it's an early night for you all." Harry looked into the same coloured eyes as his own.

"Yeah, I think that I will take my things and crash over at Tom's house tonight after dinner so that you can all have some time to talk." Dan mentioned pouring a glass.

"I'm sorry about this mess, I feel like I am pushing you out of your own bachelor pad. I owe you one Dan. Thanks for being a great friend to us all. It's been real cool to meet another version of myself not a hero." Harry smiled and continued cooking.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at the Hotel. I'm sorry again about this." Harry apologised to Dan again.

"Hey its cool. Enjoy your night. Nice to meet you Severus." Dan replied and headed out of the front door with his suit bag and an overnight bag. Tom followed him and shut the door.

THREE AM…

"You know I should have been at the hotel tonight?" Alan mentioned as he stumbled out of the taxi with Hermione.

"I know." Hermione giggled as she fell on her bum on the pavement.

Alan paid the taxi driver and then went over to help Hermione up off the pavement.

"Come on lets get you to bed." Alan said as he carried Hermione to the front door.

"Thank you for tonight, its been a great night." Hermione looked up into Alan's eyes.

"Its been a pleasure Hermione." Alan then leaned in and kissed Hermione on the lips full on.

Hermione couldn't resist the kiss.

They stumbled in through the front door still kissing. Alan slammed shut the door and pulled Hermione's jacket off and continued to kiss her.

They ended up in the kitchen still kissing and they slammed into the table hard, Hermione was underneath Alan.

"HELLO HERMIONE!"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"_Its been a pleasure Hermione." Alan then leaned in and kissed Hermione on the lips full on._

_Hermione couldn't resist the kiss._

_They stumbled in through the front door still kissing. Alan slammed shut the door and pulled Hermione's jacket off and continued to kiss her._

_They ended up in the kitchen still kissing and they slammed into the table hard, Hermione was underneath Alan._

"_HELLO HERMIONE!"_

Hermione pushed Alan off of her and turned to look in the corner of the kitchen to see a dark person stood there.

"SEVERUS!" Hermione was stunned to see her lover stood there in the corner of Dan's kitchen.

"Didn't miss me much did you. You had to jump into someone else's bed." Severus came out of the shadow and stalked towards Hermione.

Alan moved back towards the door to see himself as his character.

"Severus I can explain everything." Hermione tried.

"No Hermione. I see that you have met my other self and decided that he was better than me. Well you can have him." Severus pushed past Alan and headed into the front room.

"Severus please let me explain." As she walked into the living room.

"What is there to discuss Mione? Your with him end of story." Severus turned away and looked out of the window.

Tears were falling down the Potions Master's face. He couldn't bare to look his lover's eyes. He felt heartbroken.

"Please Sev." Hermione pleaded with him.

Severus never said anything back to her.

"Fine Severus, but I just want to tell you that I still love you and I will never stop until the day that I die. That day might become closer than you think." Hermione walked out of the room and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

Alan let himself out of Dan's apartment and walked down the street to get a cab to go to the hotel that he should have been in.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Harry and Draco both woke up to see that Hermione's door was shut, Dan's bedroom door open and the other spare room door not even touched.

They headed downstairs to see that the Potion Master was fast asleep in the single leather recliner chair. An empty bottle of Jack Daniels on his lap and the tumbler broken at the fireplace.

"This looks bad Harry." Draco mentioned as they cleaned up the mess.

"Yeah it does. Lets go and start breakfast as we need to head to the hotel to see the press release." Harry headed into the kitchen to see a little note stuck to the fridge.

'Draco, Harry.

Things didn't go well last night when we came home. Your Potions teacher saw us in a compromising position.

Talk later

A.'

"Well this explains why Severus has passed out on the recliner." Draco put the note back on the fridge and started brewing a cup of coffee.

"Hermione, breakfast is ready." Harry knocked on her bedroom door.

There was no answer.

"Hermione come on girl, no time to waste. We have to leave in two hours to get to the press release."

Still no answer.

"Hermione?" Harry tried to open the door to find it locked.

"HERMIONE OPEN THE DOOR!" Harry was banging on the door.

Draco was heading up the stairs with a cup of coffee.

"Harry what's wrong?" Draco asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Hermione isn't answering the door and its locked." Harry told his lover.

Draco got out his wand.

"Alohamora."

"Hermione?" Harry walked up to the bed to see that Hermione's eyes were wide open with her lips blue.

"Draco, call for an ambulance. Hurry!" Harry shouted at the blonde boy.

Harry also noticed a pool of blood that had formed on the bed. He peeled back the quilt and saw a deep wound in her stomach.

"Oh Hermione what have you done?" Harry started crying.

"They are on their way." Draco mentioned.

"Dray you need to wake Severus up to find out what happened last night. She's in a real bad way, I don't know if she will make it." Harry told him.

"I'll go and wake him up. Plus I will call Dan and Tom up."

"ENERVATE!" Draco pointed his wand at the unconscious man.

"Wha… Draco what's wrong?" Severus asked holding his head.

"You drank a whole bottle of Jack. What happened last night between you and Hermione?" Draco still pointed his wand at his Uncle.

"I caught her in the act with my other self. End of story." Severus told him as he heard sirens blaring from the street.

Draco put his wand away and went to open the door and led the two ambulance technicians up to Hermione's room.

Harry walked out of the room and headed back down stairs, his hands covered in Hermione's blood.

"Harry did you cut yourself shaving?" Severus asked just getting up from the chair.

Harry just stared at the man.

"You have got some nerve to say that Severus. I do hope that you are satisfied as to what you have done." Harry growled at the tall man.

"What are you talking about?"

One of the ambulance technicians came downstairs to get a trolley from the ambulance so that they could take Hermione to hospital.

"Your friend is in a serious critical condition. She will be at the St James's hospital A&E. You can come with us if you like."

"Yeah sure thing. Draco call up Dan and explain everything to him. Then try and get to the hospital to see us. Keep your Godfather away from my best friend until I find out what has really gone on." Harry told Draco.

"Sure just be careful and wear your hat so that they don't know who you are. Remember Daniel Radcliffe can't be in two places at the same time." Draco whispered into Harry's ear and kissed him on the cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Hermione was taken to St James's A&E. Harry had given the receptionist details and mentioned that she was under a pen name and that her real name couldn't be revealed to them as the press would get a hold it.

Dan was in the middle of the press release when his mobile started vibrating in his pocket. So did Tom's iPhone.

They both looked down at their phones ignoring the questions that were coming at them.

'Mione is at St James's A&E. Critical condition. Please call back. Dray.' They both got the same text message.

Dan looked over at Tom who went pale after reading the text message.

Dan sent a message to Draco to call his mobile as he would take it off silent so that it would ring.

Emma who had come back from New York was answering the question when Dan's phone started ringing.

"Sorry people." Dan got up and headed out of the room into the reception area.

"Draco, what's happening?" Dan answered.

"Hermione is critical. Harry has gone with her. Something happened last night with Severus and Hermione. I think that Alan might have been involved as well as we got a note from him that he left on the fridge." Draco explained.

"Right, well I will try and get Tom out as well. I will call you back." Dan hung up and then sent a message to Tom to turn his phone off silent so that he could ring him.

Alan Rickman looked down the row of the cast to see that Tom was checking his phone again. He too noticed that he had gone pale just before Dan's phone went off.

Silence was in the room until another phone started ringing. Everyone checked their phones to see who was ringing.

Tom got out his phone and apologised to everyone and got up and he too left the room.

"Hermione is in St James's. Critical condition." Dan told Tom.

"Right we need to call a break. We need to tell Emma what is happening." Tom was trying to think of a way to make it happen.

Tom and Dan walked back in and whispered into the compare's ear saying that something had come up and that they needed a 20 min break to try and sort something out.

"Right, could we break now for around 20 mins so that the cast can have a little refreshment." The compare told the media.

Tom walked up to Emma and asked if he could have a word with her in private.

They walked up to the lifts and headed up to her room that she was staying in.

"Emma while you were in New York, some people ended up appearing in the middle of the set." Dan told her.

"Yeah right so people are just appearing in from thin air. Come on guys." Emma was joking.

"Ok so you don't believe us then. Ok take a look at this picture then."

Tom pulled out his iPhone and showed Emma a picture of himself, Dan, Harry and Draco with Hermione in the middle with David Yates and Alan Rickman.

Emma looked at the phone to see that there were two Dan's and two Tom's. Plus she was there too. She checked the date of the pic. It was taken three days ago when she wasn't even in the country.

"But it is impossible!" Emma was shocked.

"Yeah I know. But what I need to tell you is that your other self is now in St James's A&E at this moment. We have made sure that she is under a pen name, its just in case that the press get a hold of it. Then you will need to come up with a very good reason as to why you were in two places at one time." Dan explained to his friend of nearly ten years.

"Right, well you had better go and see her. Would I be able to come with you?" Emma asked.

"You want to come!" Tom was shocked. His phone started ringing again.

"Yeah well, I want to see it with my own eyes."

"Dan we need to go! She's gone into surgery. Are you coming Emma?"

Emma nodded her head.

They all left the hotel room and headed down to the reception.

"Could you deliver this message to the compare in the press release oh and give this private message for Alan Rickman please." Tom left the two messages with the receptionist who got up and headed into the conference room.

Tom, Dan and Emma got back into the lift and headed to the underground car park to head to pick Draco up.

'Alan.

We don't know what happened last night, but be sure that we will need to talk later. Hermione has been taken to St James's A&E. Critical condition, will phone you with further details.

Tom and Dan.'

Alan read the message after finding out that Tom, Dan and Emma wouldn't be returning as a friend of theirs was seriously ill in hospital and were all called away.

Alan headed back up to his hotel room and stayed there awaiting news on the girl that he had learned to love over the past couple of months.

Severus was pacing around the front room while Draco sat down on the sofa waiting for Tom and Dan to turn up.

"Uncle Sev please can you stop pacing. You are going to wear a hole in Dan's carpet." Draco said to his Godfather.

"I need to go with you to the hospital. No questions Draco, I am coming with you." Severus stopped and transfigured his clothes into muggle jeans and button up shirt.

"Severus, I think that you have done enough damage in one night of being in this dimension. I think that you need to stay away. Harry isn't in the mood now to deal with you." Draco stepped into the doorway so that Severus couldn't get past him.

"Why what has happened to Hermione?" Severus asked with concern.

Draco didn't answer him.

"DRACO WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE WOMAN THAT I LOVE?" Severus shouted.

"Harry found her in her bed her face facing the window. Her lips were turning blue and he lifted the bedcovers to find a pool of blood around her stomach. Her wand was on the floor. I think that she tried to kill herself." Draco told the dark clothed man.

Severus looked at Draco in shock.

Dan, Tom and Emma walked in just after Draco had explained how they found Hermione.

"Draco, come on lets get to the hospital." Dan pulled Draco out of the living room.

Emma looked to see a version of Alan Rickman stood in front of her dressed in jeans and a shirt with the shoulder length black hair. She locked her eyes with him.

"You're the REAL Severus Snape! You are so like Alan." Emma walked up to Severus.

"You are so like my Hermione." Severus replied.

"Emma, come on. Severus are you coming?" Tom asked.

Severus shook his head.

"I will come over later, keep me updated on what is happening."

Tom walked out and shut the door.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Severus shouted out when the others left.

"HERMIONE GRANGER! MAY YOU NOT REST UNTIL I AM WITH YOU! BE WITH ME ALWAYS TAKE ANY FORM UNTIL YOU DRIVE ME MAD. ONLY DO NOT LEAVE ME IN ABYSS WHERE I CANNOT FIND YOU!"

Severus collapsed in front of the fire place.

"I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT MY LIFE. I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT MY SOUL!"

Emma heard Severus cry out. She told the others to go on and that she would meet up with them later.

"_**May she wake in torment**_

_**Never to find**_

_**Any kind of comfort **_

_**In death**_

_**May her lies satanic**_

_**That corrupt even now**_

_**Bring her back to confront**_

_**Me again." **_

Emma stood in the doorway with the door partly closed. She peeped through the slightly open door.

"_**These are words of hatred**_

_**Words of contempt**_

_**Only one who loved her**_

_**Would say**_

_**Only one who suffered**_

_**At the hands and the heart**_

_**Of a woman who stole**_

_**Both his life and soul**_

_**Be with me always**_

_**Possess me and haunt me**_

_**Take any form**_

_**Or take none**_

_**Be with me always**_

_**In flesh or as a ghost**_

_**And you'll learn as the ages run**_

_**Learn what your sin has done."**_

Severus got up and headed over to the kitchen to get another bottle of Jack Daniels. Emma hid herself behind the sofa so that she could still see him.

"_**Who is my protector?**_

_**Whence comes my help?**_

_**Who is there to calm me**_

_**But she**_

_**God shall be my witness**_

_**That I pray she will know**_

_**Not one moment of rest**_

_**In the cold cold ground."**_

Severus walked back into the living room and sat down on the leather recliner chair. He took off the top of the bottle of JD and poured some into a tumbler.

"_**Be with me always **_

_**Consume and invade me**_

_**Take any shape or disguise**_

_**Be with me always**_

_**To share all my despair**_

_**And to learn nothing justifies**_

_**Reckless inhuman lies"**_

Emma got up from her hiding place and headed over and knelt in front of the brooding man.

Severus looked into the same coloured eyes that he had fallen in loved with. The eyes of his lover's counterpart. He now felt guilty as to what has happened.

"_**Here comes the night**_

_**The abyss unrelenting**_

_**Casting all reason aside**_

_**And I see in myself**_

_**All the things I see in you**_

_**Hear the savage I am crying**_

_**Be with me always**_

_**Possess me and haunt me**_

_**Take any form**_

_**Or take none**_

_**Be with me always**_

_**In flesh or as a ghost**_

_**And you'll learn as the ages run**_

_**Learn what your sin has done.**_

_**(Be with me always)**_

_**(Consume and invade me) Consume and invade me**_

_**(Take any shape or disguise) Take any disguise**_

_**Just be with me always**_

_**To share all my despair**_

_**And to learn nothing justifies (Justifies)**_

_**Reckless inhuman lies (Ooh ooh ooh ooh)**_

_**Your lies**_."

Emma hugged the weeping man to give him comfort.

"I love her so much. So much that I can't bare the fact that I have caused this mess." Severus told the woman who was knelt in front of him.

"Well try and make amends with her. She will forgive you eventually." Emma told him.

"She won't forgive me. Not after what I have drove her to do. I was supposed to take her into the city at Christmas, take her to a nice restaurant and then go to the theatre to watch a play. Then a take a ride on the London Eye and then propose to her when we reached the top to see far into the distance. I would drop everything for her. She is the one that sparks the fire in my heart. The same feeling that I have only felt once before." Severus got out of his pocket a crushed navvy blue velvet ring box and opened it.

"WOW! She will love you Severus. You wont lose her."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Harry Evans?" A Doctor shouted out into the main waiting area of the A&E department.

"Yes I'm Harry Evans." Harry got up and walked towards the Doctor.

"I'm Dr Nathaniel Harrison. I'm the consultant that has been looking after your friend Hermione Watson. She's out of surgery but not out of danger. She went into cardiac arrest on the surgery table, we managed to get her heart beating again and managed to sort out the damage that was done to her lower abdomen. But we are now just hoping that she will wake up. She's in a coma up in the ICU." Dr Harrison explained to Harry.

"She's already given up on life." Harry murmured to himself. Tears started pouring down from his emerald eyes.

"I can take you up there if you like. They say that talking to the coma patient can help them come out."

"Yes, could you also send my friends up please. They are on their way from a press release so you may have to handle with the press." Harry mentioned to Dr Harrison.

"I will ask security to keep the press off the premises. Now let me take you to the ICU."

"Hi we're here to see our friend Hermione Watson." Dan asked at the A&E reception.

The receptionist just looked up to see Daniel Radcliffe with Tom Felton at the side of him asking for some random girl. Her mouth dropped open wide.

Dan and Tom looked at each other then back at the receptionist.

"Hello?" Tom waved her hand in front of the receptionists face.

Dr Harrison had just come back from escorting Harry up to see his friend. He then spotted Dan and Tom with some other guy with a hat on looking around the place.

"Excuse me, but are you asking for Hermione Watson?" Dr Harrison asked.

"Yes we are, how is she?" Dan asked the Doctor.

"She's in the ICU. There were complications during the surgery. Please I will escort you up to see her." Dr Harrison headed up to the ICU for the second time that day.

Harry sat in the armchair that was at the side of Hermione. He held her hand and stroked the back of it.

"Please Hermione come back to us. Me and Draco need you and we can't live without you." Harry told the unresponsive woman.

Dr Harrison knocked on the door lightly and opened the door to let Tom, Dan and Draco in to see how she was.

"I will come back later to check up on her progress." Dr Harrison pulled the door too and left them to it.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed as Tom and Dan sat on the opposite side to Harry.

"I hate seeing her like this Dray. Not knowing if she will ever wake up." Harry tried not to cry in front of his mate and friends.

"Hermione won't give up on us Harry. She will live on." Dray grabbed Harry's hand to comfort him.

"She's given up Dray I know that she has. She went into cardiac arrest on the theatre table whilst trying to stop the bleeding from the wound! She knew what she was doing Dray and Severus and Alan are involved." Harry's wild magic was reacting to his emotional anger that he held for Severus.

Tom and Dan got up and backed off into a corner so they wouldn't get hit.

"Harry please calm down." Tom mentioned as he saw that Hermione's heartbeat was going up as the monitor showed.

"HARRY YOU ARE AFFECTING HERMIONE!" Dan shouted at his counterpart.

Harry looked at the heart monitor and then willed his magic to stop.

Hermione's heart beat settled down to a steady rhythm again.

Back at Dan's apartment, Severus had fallen asleep in the leather recliner. Emma had wrapped a blanket around the dark man and headed out of the front door and whistled down a taxi.

"St James's A&E please."

"Hi, could you tell me where Hermione Watson is please?" Emma pulled her hat that she had found at Dan's apartment down over her eyes.

"Yes, you are the fourth person to ask for her. She on Floor 9, ICU room 917." The receptionist told her.

"Thank you."

Emma had reached room 917. She was a little nervous to go into the room to see what she was facing.

A nurse came up to her.

"You here to see Hermione Watson? Popular girl is that one. Four gorgeous males have been with her since she arrived on the unit. I hope that she will pull out of the coma that she is in. She is one special girl she is." The nurse told her.

"Yeah my mates Tom and Dan are in there with her. I have only seen her like once since last year. They see her most of the time." Emma lied.

"Well I will leave you to it." The nurse walked away to attend to some other patients that were on the ward.

Emma plucked up the courage and knocked on the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Hi how is she?" Emma asked as she walked into Hermione's room.

"She's still in a coma, but the Doctors are pretty sure that she will come around." Dan mentioned.

Harry and Draco looked up to see Hermione's alternate self.

"Sorry. Introductions are in order. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy this is Emma Watson. Emma these are the real live characters Harry and Draco." Tom introduced Emma to them.

Draco and Harry both got up and headed down to the canteen on the fifth floor.

"I'd better go with them." Dan got up and headed after the characters.

Emma took up the chair that Dan was sat in next to Tom.

Tom looked at Emma.

"Sorry that you have had to find out like this." Tom apologised to Emma.

"It's ok Tom. I was in America settling in for University. But it was a shock to find out that there were two of you though. But to see Alan as the REAL Snape."

Tom nodded in reply.

"But what ever that Severus Snape has done to Hermione, he's really sorry. I left him fast asleep but he was crying his eyes out after you had left and I stayed. He poured his heart out to me. He sang a strange song about being with him always. I don't recognise the song, but the lyrics were intense."

"Hmm being with him always? Never heard of a song called that." Tom tried to remember.

"It must be an old song." Emma mentioned.

Hermione was trapped in her own mind. It was like that she was in a constant nightmare.

**HG: **_**I have a burden of pure vengeance**_

_** That I was damned with from my birth**_

_** And it will the force that drives me**_

_** Until the day I quit this earth**_

Hermione was at Hogwarts sat at the Gryffindor table when she then heard Draco at the Slytherin table stand.

**DM: **_**You live by treachery and violence**_

_** And they will crush you in return **_

_** Your destruction is my pleasure**_

_** Your spite the fire in which you burn**_

Hermione shied away from Draco who had moved away from his table to come over to the Gryffindor one.

**HG: **_**You're the true son of your father**_

_** And you are lord of Wuthering Heights**_

Hermione told Draco as he reached her.

**DM: **_**Burn in hell, you filthy gypsy**_

_** Share the fate of parasites**_

Hermione turned to see Alan Rickman stood behind her.

**AR: **_**I did not love you Hermione**_

_** You were the means to other ends**_

_** I always knew our ailing offspring**_

_** Would never pay me dividends**_

Hermione tried to move away from Alan's advances. She then sang back to him

**HG: **_**I used to long for you to kill me **_

_** But now I wish you dead instead**_

_** I gave you all this woman could do**_

_** I was raped, abandoned, all feelings dead**_

Severus then entered the Great Hall with his robes billowing behind him and walked straight up to his counterpart.

**SS: **_**Spineless Alan, feeble Alan**_

_** Hermione wanted only me**_

Alan laughed at Snape.

**AR: **_**I was constant, I was tender**_

_** All that you could never be**_

Draco, Alan and Snape all sang in unison.

**ALL: **_**There's a time for absolution**_

_** There's a time for true regret**_

Hermione turned back to Severus as he started to sing back to her.

**SS: **_**I knew the envy of a family**_

_** Which was so easy to destroy**_

_** But not so easy oh my Mione**_

_** To be the one you could enjoy**_

Hermione couldn't bare it much longer.

**HG: **_**I cannot rest in peace without you**_

_** And you could never comprehend **_

_** My cold and angry isolation**_

_** I wait for you brother, lover, friend**_

Alan pushed Severus away from Hermione.

**AR/SS:**

_**Death it beckons, sister, lover**_

_** All I see is your sweet face**_

Hermione couldn't choose between them both. She had fallen hard for them both.

**HG: **_**Whether man or whether devil**_

_** Still the love I can't replace**_

They all moved towards Hermione.

**ALL: **_**There is a time for absolution**_

_** There is a time for true regret**_

_** There is a time to beg forgiveness**_

Hermione stopped everyone advancing towards her like a pack of dogs.

**HG: **_**But the time is here not yet**_

_**I curse the God or man that made me**_

_**I curse the life I had to lead**_

_**I curse the years ahead without him**_

_**I curse my hunger, I curse my need**_

Hermione tried to escape the nightmare, but couldn't. The song was replayed over and over again in her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Severus woke up to a hangover. He groaned as he sat up too quick. He quickly searched his cloak pocket that he put his potions vials in.

"Damn no hangover cure."

Severus then decided to get up and make some good strong black coffee.

Outside of Dan's apartment, Alan was sat in his car wondering if he should either stay here and wait for Dan, Tom and Emma to make an appearance or go to the hospital where Hermione had been admitted to.

He looked out of his window to look up at the living room window. He saw that Severus had just got up.

He stayed there for another couple of hours until he gave up and headed back to the hotel to get some rest for the UK Premier tonight.

At the hospital, Harry and Draco were on one chair curled up to each other fast asleep. Dan was fast asleep on the end of Hermione's bed, Tom was asleep in the armchair with Emma sat on the arm rest leaning onto Tom's shoulder.

The nurse that was on that morning entered to see every one were still fast asleep. She shook her head and decided to check on Hermione's vitals.

"Hmm not much of a change." The nurse wrote down her findings on Hermione's chart and then put the chart down to see that Hermione's head had moved.

The nurse thought that she was seeing things and walked up to the side of Hermione's bed.

Hermione's eyes were fluttering and trying to open. Plus her fingers were flexing also. The nurse tried to persuade her to open her eyes.

"Come on Miss Watson you can do it. Open your eyes, come back to all your friends." The nurse coaxed Hermione around.

Eventually her eyes opened and she tried to shy away from the bright light. The nurse went over to the window and closed the curtains and put on the lamp that was over the patient's bed.

"Is that better dear?" The nurse asked.

Hermione moved her head slightly nodding yes to the nurse's question.

"I'm just going to go and get the consultant on your case and he is going to want to check you over." The nurse headed out and called for Dr Nathaniel Harrison to come up and check on his newly awoken patient.

Emma was the first to stir awake to see that her counterpart was awake. She looked over to stare into the same chocolate coloured eyes that belonged to herself.

"Hello Hermione. Don't be alarmed, I'm your counterpart Emma Watson. Its nice to meet you. I have heard a lot from both Dan and Tom and some of the cast." Emma introduced herself.

Hermione tried to talk but found that she couldn't make any sound. She started to panic and the machines that were attached to her started bleeping.

Dan, Harry, Tom and Draco were all awake after hearing the machines starting to bleep.

A medical team rushed into Hermione's room and they were all pushed out of the room. Emma collapsed to the floor hiding her face from her friends.

"What happened Emma?" Tom asked as he sat at the side of his friend.

"Hermione was awake. I…I ju…ust introduced myself to her and I think that she tried to answer and couldn't. The machines then just started bleeping, I think she was having a panic attack." Emma wiped her face as tears were strolling down her cheeks.

"Hermione is out of her coma?" Draco asked.

Emma nodded in her reply.

Harry looked relieved when he heard the news that his best friend was out of her coma. He then looked down the corridor to see that the Potions Master was walking towards the group.

"How is Miss Granger?" Severus asked outright.

"You mean Miss Watson. What is it to you Professor?" Draco snapped at his Godfather.

"Hey take it easy there mate, we don't want a scene out here now do we." Dan tried to calm down Draco.

Emma looked at the man stood in front of her. She could see that he wanted to try and amend things. She only hoped that her counterpart was just as forgiving as she was herself.

"Guys its been a long night, I'm going to head on home. It's the premier tonight, so you may want to think about heading home yourselves so that you can both get dressed." Emma mentioned.

"Hmm. I don't think that I want to go now." Tom replied to Emma.

"WHAT! How can you not go? You are one of the main leads in the film. You need to be there, your going aren't you Dan?"

Dan looked away not wanting to get involved.

"Sorry Emma but our friend was hurt, and we want to see that she gets better. We may think about it and let you all know if we attend or not."

Emma stomped away from them and headed back home.

Harry and Draco looked at their counter's and thanked them both.

"You don't need to stay around guys. You go and have a great night. I doubt that Hermione will be going anywhere soon." Draco told them.

"We both know that, but we want to stay." Dan replied.

Severus stood there thinking that they had all made the best of friends.

"Right, well why are we all stood out here then?" Severus asked.

"A medical team pushed us all out as the machines that Hermione was attached to started bleeping. Emma thinks that she was having a panic attack." Harry mentioned.

Dr Harrison then walked out of the room.

"Well she is out of her coma, but the trauma that she has been through has left her mute. Miss Watson may come around from it or it could be made permanent. It all depends on her." Dr Harrison explained to the group.

"Is that what caused the machines to start up again?"

"Yes she was in the early stages of a chronic panic attack. Can I ask does she suffer from them at all?"

"No, I have never known her to have an attack. But she has been through some ups and downs in her family that have affected her a few months back. Her parents were murdered at the start of last summer. She stayed with us in London and has tried to come to terms with it. It has been hard." Draco mentioned to the Doctor.

"Well she should be fit for release in a couple of hours. She will be on complete bed rest for at least three to four days. She may get up with help to go to the bathroom. Her dressings will need to be changed daily, they will be provided and you will be shown how to change them. Plus also I want to set up an appointment for a check up for next week." Dr Harrison told them.

"Err we won't be in the country next week as Miss Watson has university to attend over in Australia. She should have started her semester two days ago, but alas her flight tickets were lost in the post." Severus explained a white lie to the good Doctor.

"Right, so she will need to make a follow up appointment with a medical team over there so that she can be given a clean bill of health. Well I will leave you to it, you can go in and see her now." Dr Harrison moved away and headed to do some paperwork for the nurse.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Hermione was released from the hospital around one in the afternoon. She was taken back to Dan's apartment so that she could rest.

Severus had made it clear to Hermione that he was to stay by her side while she rested in bed. In other words he wanted to make up for what he had caused.

Tom and Dan had rushed to get ready to go to the UK Premier in Leicester Square. Plus Tom had to pick up Jade who was in a sour mood with Tom for spending way too much time with his newly formed friends.

Emma was already waiting in the back of her limo that she was provided with. She was just awaiting word on Rupert, Dan and Tom.

Rupert had turned up so she decided to go out with him.

"I thought that you were waiting for Dan?" Rupert asked.

"No I'm not too sure if he and Tom are coming as they would rather stay with their friend who is in hospital." Emma replied as she took a hold of Rupert's hand.

After going all around the press they heard cheering from the other side. Emma and Rupert looked out from the cinema's open doors to see that Dan and Tom had just turned up.

"Well it seems that they have managed to pull themselves away from their friend." Rupert mentioned heading back in.

"Yes it does." Emma followed him.

Alan didn't know what in hell he was doing, he had been sat waiting three hours in the limo that he was given. He didn't know if he could go out there and have a good time, while he was still pondering whether or not Hermione was still in hospital.

He knew that he couldn't go to the apartment as Severus was still there, so his only other source of news was directly from Dan and Tom.

He opened the limo door and then walked out to the crowds.

Dan and Tom were just finishing off when they saw that Alan was now amongst them. They haven't seen him since yesterday.

"I wonder how he is coping?" Dan whispered to Tom.

"I'm not too sure, but I reckon that he isn't liking one minute of it." Tom told him.

It was true, Alan wasn't liking it at all. He was thinking of Hermione all of the time. Their time on the town two nights ago. The meal they shared and then the kiss on the London Eye.

Yes it was hard for Alan Rickman.

Back the apartment, Hermione was currently laid down her face looking out of the window. Severus was currently sat at the side of her.

She couldn't bare it at all. The man that she loved was trying to make it up to her, but she couldn't decide between the man at the side of her or the one that was at the Premier.

Harry and Draco were sat in the living room watching the Premier that Dan had already set up on his widescreen TV.

"I'm getting bored now." Draco started to nuzzle into Harry's neck.

"Calm down Draco." Harry started giggling.

"Come on Har, lets hit the town." Draco got up and headed to the bedroom to find some clothes to wear.

"Dray! But Tom and Dan are at the Premier! We cant just go around the London night life when they are there." Harry got up and followed Draco into the bedroom.

"Here put this on. You will look hot tonight." Dray giggled as he picked up his clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Severus heard both the boys getting ready to go out. He looked back at Hermione who was still looking out towards the window.

"'Mione love. Please talk to me." Severus tried to persuade her.

Hermione just gave him the silent treatment. She even moved her hand away from his.

"Hermione I am sorry that I have caused you this heartache, but my heart hurts deeply. I missed you back home. Even Lucius Malfoy said that I looked depressed without the loved one around me. He helped me find a way to come here and bring you all back, Just a few more days and then we will be gone from here and we will be all back home." Severus explained to her.

Hermione still didn't talk to him she just remained silent.

Draco walked in and told both Severus and Hermione that they were going out and not to wait up for them.

Severus got up and walked into the kitchen as the front door slammed shut.

"Well that's them out for the night." Severus said to himself.

Hermione didn't want to stay here alone with Severus. So she got out of bed and got changed into some baggy jeans and t-shirt and baggy hoodie jumper.

Severus was busy making dinner with the radio switched on to notice that Hermione was heading out.

Hermione picked up the spare key and a cell phone that Dan and Tom left with them so that someone could get in touch quick.

Twenty minutes later, Severus walked back to the bedroom where he left Hermione to find that the bed was empty. He put the tray of food down on the bedside table and headed down the hallway to the bathroom to check and see if she was in there.

Empty.

He searched the entire apartment to find no trace of where Hermione had got to. Severus then headed back into the hallway where his cloak hung to see that the only spare set of keys and the cell phone had gone.

"Oh Hermione where have you gone?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Alan was still at the Uk Premier party talking to Jason Issacs, Robbie Coltrane and Michael Gambon.

"Oh well, not much left for me to do now, just a few scenes." Michael Gambon laughed at that.

"Well only flashbacks for you. Its gonna be hell for the final battle." Jason mentioned.

"Yeah thank god that I am not in that." Alan smirked into his glass of champagne.

A cell phone sounded, all four of them got their phones out to check them.

"That's me."

The others put their phones away.

'Please meet me at the London Eye. Need to see you. Lv Mione.'

Alan put his cell phone away and headed over to where Tom and Dan were to have a quiet chat.

"Hermione is mute, she can't talk. The doctor thinks that it will go away gradually. I think that they are all leaving in a few days. Severus just needs another couple of days before he can start think about sending them all back." Tom mentioned drinking a pint.

"Oh right then, I am going to go." Alan got out his cell and walked away.

'Be there in about 10 mins. AR.'

Hermione was sat on a bench just opposite the London Eye. She was hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. Tears were falling from her chocolate coloured eyes.

Alan pulled up in a cab and paid. He walked towards the Eye. He noticed that there was a girl sat on a bench. Alan walked up to her with caution.

"Hermione?"

She looked up into the face of Alan Rickman.

Hermione smiled and hugged him. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but her words couldn't leave her mouth.

"I've missed you." He said as he kissed her brow.

Hermione held out her cell and showed him what she had wrote.

'I couldn't' stay at home. Sev was around 24/7. Wouldn't leave me alone.'

"Oh Mione. I've wanted to come and visit you, but with HIM around, I knew that I couldn't." He hugged her again.

Mione took her cell back and started to write something else. She passed it back once she was finished.

'I don't want to leave here. I want to stay here with you, Tom and Dan.'

Hermione looked pleadingly into his eyes, trying to persuade him to let her stay.

"I wish that you could stay. I would love to keep you with me." Alan told her.

'Please I don't want to go back. I hate it back there.'

Hermione's tears started again.

"Hey don't start crying again. Please it hurts to see you cry." Alan rocked her until her tears subsided.

Severus apparated to where the London Eye was. He then started to shout out Hermione's name.

Alan and Hermione jumped when they heard her name being shouted. The looked to see that Severus was heading in their direction.

They decided to get up and start walking away and head to a quiet bar.

Severus saw the couple walk away from a bench. He looked closer to see that the girl looked like Hermione and the man was like his counterpart. He followed them by keeping his distance from them.

"Hermione we need to separate and head in different directions. Here is some money for you to get into a cab and go back to the hotel that I am staying at. Here is my hotel key, floor 5, room 531." He kissed her and then held her close to his chest.

They both separated and headed into different directions.

Severus stopped to see them both kiss and hug then move in different directions. He decided to follow the girl.

Hermione hailed a cab and then showed him her cell phone where she wanted to go. They headed away.

Severus looked to see the cab pull away. He didn't have any money on him so he couldn't follow her.

"Damn."

Alan looked back to see that Severus couldn't follow her, so he also headed back to the party that he was at.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

MALFOY AND POTTER: Love fest

Are the two chosen ones for both the Dark and Light sides together? Well both Tom Felton and Daniel Radcliffe were seen together down at London's famous nightclub 'The Rosebowl' in rather 'strange' positions.

Both left the RoseBowl and headed into a cab and then headed home to an apartment in Camden Town.

Contacts at Warner Bros have given no comment on both the actors personal lives outside of the filming production of the biggest selling JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. Even both their agents are giving no comments.

"WHAT IN HELL DID THOSE TWO DO LAST NIGHT?" Tom shouted out loud after reading the headline on the front of The Sun newspaper.

Dan walked into the kitchen.

"Hey keep it down Tom, you will wake the whole neighbourhood. What's wrong?" Dan sat down at the breakfast table and started to pour a cup of coffee.

"This is what is wrong. Draco and Harry went out last night down the Rose Bowl and ended up getting paparazzi taking pics of them in indecent poses."

"Oh guys what did you go and do now?" Dan banged his head on the breakfast table.

Hermione woke up to see that she was a strange hotel room with a man at the side of her. She turned to see the face of her lover's counterpart.

She managed to slide out of the bed and head over to the bathroom so that she could clean herself up so that she could make a quick escape.

Alan woke up moments later to hear the shower running. He looked to see that Hermione's clothes and her person wasn't in bed.

He grabbed the hotel bathrobe and headed towards the steamy bathroom.

Hermione wrapped the large fluffy towel around her and then headed over to the sink to start cleaning her teeth.

"Good morning Mione." Alan wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Hermione jumped a little and looked into the mirror. She turned and kissed Alan on the cheek. Hermione smiled at him.

"So what do you want to do?" Alan asked the teen.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders in reply still not being able to talk.

"How about I take you to dinner and then to see a show on the West End." Alan mentioned to her.

Hermione looked at him and then pointed at her clothes that were on the toilet lid. Alan turned and looked at the clothes that she wore last night.

"Hmm so you need some new clothes. Well that can't be helped. So where do you wanna go instead then?" Alan hugged Hermione again.

Hermione smiled at him and pushed him out of the bathroom so that she could change into her clothes.

Alan just went back to the bed and went to sleep again.

Hermione peeked out to see that Alan was asleep again and she tiptoed across to his trousers and took some money out of his wallet and wrote a little note on some spare paper.

She grabbed her cell phone and the keys to the apartment and left the hotel room.

Hermione showed her cell phone to the doorman asking for a cab to Leavesden Studios. She had something on her mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Severus turned up at breakfast after Tom and Dan were shouting at each other about the shenanigans that Draco and Harry did the pervious night.

"Hello Severus, you've gone out early." Dan mentioned as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I've been out all night looking for Hermione. She took off last night, I don't know where to though. I searched at the places that she would know and been, but she wasn't there." Severus told the two boys.

"Don't worry she will come back." Tom said as his phone started ringing. He had received a text.

'Tom, Dan. I am so sorry. HG.'

Tom was puzzled and replied back to her.

'Mione. What R U soz 4?'

Two minutes later, another reply came through.

'I have done something bad.'

'But what?'

'I slept with AR last night. I feel really bad.'

'Mione where R U?'

…

'Mione please txt bk.'

…

'MIONE PLEASE R U STILL THERE?'

'The place where we first met. I'm so sorry.'

"Shite." Tom got up and put his jacket on, picked his car keys up and ran out of the door.

He started the car up and drove off.

Dan looked out of the door to see Tom speeding off down the road.

"Who was texting him?" Dan asked no one.

Tom put his iPhone in the hands free dock so that he could phone people whilst driving. He called the studios to see if anyone was in today.

"Emma Watson signed in this morning. She wasn't saying much, just smiled and signed the book and walked in." The receptionist told Tom.

"Cheers that's all I need to know." Tom rung off and then dialled Dan's phone.

"Tom what was with you running out of the door like that?" Dan asked when he answered the phone.

"It was Hermione. She's the one who has been texting me this morning." Tom said.

"But Severus has been looking for her all night. Where has she been?" Dan had to ask.

"I don't know where she's been. But I think that we would need to have serious words with a certain person when we next see them." Tom told him straight.

"OH You have got to be kidding? He wouldn't do that, surely not. No wonder he was asking about her last night. He wanted her for the last time." Dan put two and two together.

"Yeah she's at Leavesden at the moment. I need to sit and talk to her, without any interruptions from anyone. So don't tell any of the others and please try and get hold of HIM. I will be wanting words with him when I have finished."

Hermione walked around the studios to see that parts of Hogwarts were scattered around the big area. She was currently sat on the sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room.

'What have I done to the people that I love?' Hermione thought to herself.

'I'm in love with both Severus and Alan. I just can't decide who to love the most.'

Hermione curled up on the sofa and fell asleep.

Jade was just walking through the corridor when she noticed that the Gryffindor Common Room set door was open. She walked in cautiously to see that Hermione was laid on one of the sofas. Jade started calling her Emma.

"Emma, what are you doing here? No members of cast are in today. Are you feeling alright?" Jade went over and shook Hermione awake.

Hermione jumped out of her skin and started panicking.

"Hey calm down Emma, its only me. Come on, lets get you home." Jade held out her hand so that Hermione could pull herself up.

Hermione started backing away from Jade. She didn't know who she was. Her whole body was shaking with fear.

"Emma?" Jade was now puzzled as to what she was doing.

Hermione had backed herself into a corner. She was trapped and she couldn't get away from Jade.

The cell phone that Hermione had started going off. Hermione started to struggle to find her phone as her hands were trembling violently as Jade tried to help her get her phone out.

Hermione's wild magic lashed out at Jade and knocked her unconscious. Hermione looked at the girl wide eyed to see that she wasn't moving.

'Where R U in the studios?' It was Tom again.

Still trembling, Hermione struggled to reply to the text that she had received. She dropped the phone and ran out.

Tom had found someone who had just come out from one of the offices.

"Hey you haven't seen Emma have you?" Tom asked the man.

"Oh yeah she was heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room set. Oh if you see your other half, tell her that I need that paperwork done ASAP. She was just going to get the signatures from her boss." The guy mentioned to Tom.

"Sure." Tom started running in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione got up and managed to run out of the set and started to run further down the corridor. And around the corner.

Tom got to the set to hear Hermione's cell still ringing. He entered to see Jade unconscious in the middle of the floor.

"JADE!" Tom headed over to her.

Jade started to come around from being knocked out by Hermione's wild magic. Tom helped her to sit up.

"What in hell did Emma do me?" Jade held her head as she felt a little dizzy.

"I don't know Jade, are you ok?" Tom asked her.

"Yeah just a little woozy that's all. Why are you here? I thought that you would be at home resting up from last night."

"It wasn't Emma that was here, it was Hermione who is Emma' cousin. Her friend was out all last night looking for her. She text me this morning saying that she was at the studios. I think she may have left something in her trailer as she is supposedly leaving at the end of the week." Tom explained to his girlfriend and picked up Hermione's cell phone.

They then heard an almighty crash from down the corridor. Jade leaned on Tom and they both headed in the direction of the sound of the crash.

Hermione had managed to find the diving tank that the crew and cast used on Goblet of Fire. She found some rope and stage weights and then tied them to her arms tightly so that no one could untie the Knots that she had made.

She had tears in her eyes as she crashed into some scaffolding poles as she made her way over to the deep tank.

'Well this is it. I am going to jump in.' Hermione thought to herself.

She had already written a note and left it back with Alan at the hotel telling everyone about her decision and that she couldn't live with loving two guys at one time.

Hermione jumped into the tank and she let the weights carry her down.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Alan woke a little while later, when he was feeling cold in bed. He looked around to see that Hermione's clothes had gone.

"Hermione, are you still in the bathroom?" Alan had put a robe on and headed to the bathroom to see that it was empty.

He looked around for his clothes and started to get dressed. Alan felt his pocket for his wallet to see that it was on the bedside table with a little note with it.

"Alan

Sorry I have taken some money from you. I needed to get away. So this is my final goodbye as I leave you, Severus and all my friends that I have made here. I will be watching over you.

Hermione."

"'I will be watching over you.' What in God's name has she done now." Alan put the note in his pocket and gathered all of his stuff and headed down to the lobby so that he could pay his bill.

He got out his cell phone and texted Hermione as he was heading to his car that was in the hotel underground car park.

As he was just about to pull away when his cell rang. 'Hermione' was flashing on his cell.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Alan, where are you?" Tom asked.

"I am in my car just leaving the hotel. Why have you got Hermione's cell phone?"

"Hermione text me this morning. She's at Leavsden, her wild magic knocked Jade unconscious. We don't know where she is."

"Stay there, I'm going to head on over." Alan hung up and headed over to Leavsden.

Jade started wondering around and entered the diving tank area. She noticed that there was a jumper on the side of the tank. Jade looked over to see that there was someone down there.

"OH SHITE!" Jade took off her top and dived in the tank.

Tom had just entered when he saw Jade dive into the tank. He headed into the room that viewed into the tank.

"NO!"

Tom ran back up and he too took his top off and dived in to help Jade.

Hermione opened her eyes to see that Tom and Jade were trying to help get her released. Jade saw that her eyes were open. She kissed Hermione trying to get some air into her air depleted lungs also helping herself breathe.

Tom noticed and did the same after Jade and then she went down to try and undo the knots that were around her wrists.

Hermione looked at Tom and shook her head.

'Please Tom save yourself and Jade. Let me die, I can't do this anymore.' Hermione sent via legilimens.

Jade had gone to the surface to try and raise the alarm so that someone could help them.

Jade had to rush to a phone to call for help. No one had answered the phone, so she called for an ambulance.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Alan had just reached the studios when an ambulance siren was blaring out as he pulled up. He followed the two paramedic techs into the studios.

Tom was still down in the tank. He had managed to release one of the knots. He had to kiss Hermione again so that he could continue. Tom then noticed that Hermione was giving up the fight to live.

The two paramedic technicians, Jade and Alan had rushed into the diving tank area to see that Tom and Hermione were still down there. Jade dived in again to see what was happening.

Moments later they had both reached the surface. Hermione was in Tom's arms unconscious.

The Paramedic Techs went about their work to try and save Hermione.

Tom was sat at the side of the tank with his feet still in the water. Jade was hugging him leaning her head on his shoulder.

Tom looked to see that Alan was stood in the doorway looking at what was happening. He got up and headed over to him dripping water all over the floor.

"What in hell did you do to her last night to cause her to do this?" Tom shouted at the actor.

"We met up at the London Eye during the Premier last night. Severus had followed her, she wanted to get away for a while so I gave her some taxi fare so that she could go back to my hotel room. We then made love all night. She was there when I woke up and then she was gone the next. She had borrowed some money off me and left me this note." Alan got out the note and passed it to Tom.

Tom read the note and then looked back up at Alan.

"This is going to kill Severus." Tom shook his head at the thought of having to tell the man about Hermione.

While this was happening, Hermione had gone into cardiac arrest. The ambulance techs now battled to save her life.

'Alan, I thank you. I will always be in your heart.'

He looked down at Hermione. Her life was leaving her body. Alan couldn't let that happen.

'Hermione, my love. Please live for me.' Alan thought to himself.

'It's too late Alan. Please just let me go.'

'No Hermione, I can't do that. Please you are leaving all of your loved ones behind. Don't do that to us.'

_**Hermione: I'm scared **_

_** So afraid to show I care **_

_** Will he think me weak **_

_** If I tremble when I speak **_

_** Oooh **_

_** What if **_

_** There's another one he's thinking of **_

_** Maybe he's in love **_

_** I'd feel like a fool **_

_** Life can be so cruel **_

_** I don't know what to do **_

_**Alan: I've been there **_

_** With my heart out in my hand **_

_** But what you must understand **_

_** You can't let the chance **_

_** To love him pass you by **_

_**Hermione &**_

_**Alan: Tell him **_

_** Tell him that the sun and moon **_

_** Rise in his eyes **_

_** Reach out to him **_

_** And whisper **_

_** Tender words so soft and sweet **_

_**Hermione: I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat **_

_**Alan: Love will be the gift you give yourself **_

_** Touch him**_

_**Hermione: Oooh**_

_**Alan: With the gentleness you feel inside**_

_**Hermione: I feel it**_

_**Alan: Your love can't be denied **_

_** The truth will set you free **_

_** You'll have what's meant to be **_

_** All in time you'll see **_

_** Oooh **_

_**Hermione: I love him**_

_**Alan: Then show him**_

_**Hermione: Of that much I can be sure**_

_**Alan: Hold him close to you**_

_**Hermione: I don't think I could endure **_

_** If I let him walk away **_

_** When I have so much to say **_

Alan went up and knelt down at the side of Hermione's head. He couldn't touch her as the paramedic techs were trying to shock her back into life.

Jade had got up and stood with Tom in the doorway watching Alan trying to help Hermione come back to life.

_**Hermione &**_

_**Alan: Tell him **_

_** Tell him that the sun and moon **_

_** Rise in his eyes **_

_** Reach out to him **_

_** And whisper **_

_** Tender words so soft and sweet **_

_**Alan: Hold him close to feel his heart beat **_

_**Hermione: Love will be the gift you give yourself **_

_** Love is light that surely glows **_

_** In the hearts of those who know **_

_** It's a steady flame that grows **_

_**Alan: Feed the fire with all the passion you can show **_

_**Hermione: Tonight love will assume its place **_

_**Alan: This memory time cannot erase **_

_**Hermione & **_

_**Alan: Your faith will lead love where it has to go **_

Alan now had tears rolling down his eyes as some more of the SFX crew had turned up after hearing most of the commotion. David Yates and David Hayman had also turned up to see what was going on to see that Alan was sat at the head of the girl who resembled Emma Watson.

Hermione was now reaching out to the minds of Tom, Jade and some of the others around her as herself and Alan were finishing their song.

Back at the apartment, Severus was sat at the breakfast table with Dan, Draco and Harry. They then heard a song float through their minds.

_**Hermione & **_

_**Alan: Tell him **_

_** Tell him that the sun and moon **_

_** Rise in his eyes **_

_** Reach out to him **_

_** And whisper **_

_** Whisper words so soft and sweet **_

_**Alan: Hold him close to feel his heart beat **_

_**Hermione: Love will be the gift you give yourself **_

_** Oooh **_

_**Hermione & **_

_**Alan: Never let him go.**_

Alan cried and cried. Others cried at the song that they heard in their minds.

Severus, Draco and Harry apparated with Dan in tow to the studios. They turned up and stood behind Tom and Jade.

Dan held Tom as he shivered with the cold air. Jade looked at them both and smiled.

Severus looked towards the side of the diving tank to see her other self crying over the person on the floor. He then realised it was a very pale Hermione, the girl, no the woman he loves.

Alan looked up to see his own eyes staring at him. Severus also looked into Alan's eyes using legilimens to find out what has happened.

"You bastard! I can't believe you did that last night." Severus said snarling.

"I'm sorry I can't deny any of it. I love her so much."

Tom and Dan headed over and pulled Alan away so that no fights would break out.

Draco and Harry walked over and knelt at the side of Severus.

The Paramedics called it.

"Time of death 10.49 am."

Severus collapsed to the ground after hearing them dreaded three words. Draco and Harry hugged the Potions Master tight.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Severus collapsed to the ground after hearing them dreaded three words. Draco and Harry hugged the Potions Master tight._

They all mourned and cried their hearts out.

"I love you Hermione please Be With Me Always." Severus said as he cried.

Faint echoes of the song that they had heard in their heads started flowing back into the room. It was Hermione's voice softly singing.

_**Hermione: Tell him **_

_** Tell him that the sun and moon **_

_** Rise in his eyes **_

_** Reach out to him **_

_** And whisper **_

_** Whisper words so soft and sweet **_

_** Hold him close to feel his heart beat **_

_** Love will be the gift you give yourself **_

_** Oooh **_

_** Never let him go.**_

Severus looked up to see Hermione's and Harry's parents standing where Alan had been dragged away from.

"Severus, I thank you for looking after out baby girl. She was our world to us. I know that she blames herself for what happened to us. But you have kept her grounded and loved her." Jane Granger told him.

"But I have failed her." Severus bowed his head down.

"No my son. You haven't failed. You have loved her like no one has loved her before. So protected her from the evil that surrounded her. So I thank you." John Granger said.

"Lily please don't think that I have forgotten about you. I never will, my heart belongs to both you and Hermione."

"Severus my friend, you need to push me out of your heart. I was never your soul mate. Hermione here is your other half of your soul. She completes you like I never could. But I will keep a hold of your love and the memories that we shared from when we were kids. I thank you for keeping Harry safe throughout his Hogwarts years." Lily leaned over and kissed Severus on the cheek.

Harry looked to see his parents.

"Hey son." James said.

"Dad." Harry cried as he heard his dad talk to him.

"You love Draconis with all of your heart son. Never give up on his love whatever comes up in your life. Always be together through your ups and downs. Son I will leave you with a parting gift from me and your mum."

James walked over to his son and pulled him to his feet. He held Harry's tummy and a golden glow formed and then disappeared.

"Love this little one son." James walked back to stand at the side of Lily.

"It's time to go. Remember all that we have said. Hermione its time to wake up now and come back and live your life to the max." Jane told them all.

Jane and John Granger. Lily and James Potter all disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Epilogue**

"We are gathered here today to witness the Soul Bonding of Draco Lucien Malfoy and Harry James Potter. Who does give these two men away?" The Minister asked of the witnesses.

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy give my son, Draco Lucien Malfoy away to Harry James Potter." Lucius spoke up.

"I, Severus Tobius Snape give my best friend's son, Harry James Potter away to Draco Lucien Malfoy." Severus looked over to see the two happy men.

"Well then, let us begin. Harry you're first." The Minister gave the floor to Harry.

"Draco you have been with me through the thick and thin of my life since we first met back in our first year at Hogwarts. I know that you treated me and my friends cruelly but I could see that you longed to be my friend right from the start. I loved you since I first laid eyes on you in Madam Malkins. If you had asked back in my third year if me and Draco would have ever gotten together. I would have asked for a padded cell and a straight jacket."

The witnesses giggled after hearing what Harry had just said.

"Do you Harry James Potter take Draco Lucien Malfoy to be your bonded soul mate forever?"

"I do."

The Minister turned to Draco.

"Wow, what can I come up with after that vow. Hmm well all I can say is that I love you so much and that I want to be happy for the rest of my life. I love you and your friends and our little boy that grows inside of you."

Harry shied away and held his bloating tummy that held the gift from his parents. A son to keep the family name going strong.

"Do you Draco Lucien Malfoy take thee Harry James Potter to be your Soul Bonded forever?"

"I do."

"Draco, take this ring to give to my friend Harry to show that you are entering your bonding." Neville gave Draco the ring for Harry.

"With this ring, I Soul Bond to you."

"Harry, take this ring and give to my friend Draco to show that you are entering your bonding." Pansy passed the ring to him.

"With this ring. I Soul Bond to you."

"Now that the vows and the rings have been exchanged in front of witnesses. Harry, Draco I now pronounce you both Soul Bonded. You may now kiss to seal the bond." The Minister finished the service.

Draco and Harry looked into each other's eyes and then kissed deeply. A golden glow surrounding them completing the bond.

"So mote it be." Draco and Harry said together.

The reception was held at Malfoy Manor's grand ballroom. Lucius and his new girlfriend Luna 'Loony' Lovegood were the hosts.

Severus had sat down at the Head Table whilst people were dancing.

"Were we ever like that?" Severus asked his wife.

"I'm not too sure, were we?" His wife smirked at him.

"Hmm I think we were. I see Tom, Dan and Jade are happy to see them together." Severus smiled at the scene.

"Yeah I know. I've missed them a lot. I'm glad that they are here."

Silence between husband and wife.

"Hey guys come on lets get on the dance floor." Dan came over to pull them both up.

"Hey don't rush us." Severus's wife shouted to them.

Severus got up and held his hand out.

"May I have this dance Mrs Snape?"

"Of course Mr Snape."

They got up and danced on the floor. 'Tell him' was playing softly.

"Severus they are playing our song."

"I know they are. I just want to keep you forever and ever Mrs Snape." Severus held Hermione close.

"Severus, don't pull me tight, you will hurt your twin sons." His wife told him sharply.

"What did you just say?"

"Severus, I'm pregnant with twin boys."

He picked his wife up and spun around, he legs and dress flowing around her.

"I love you Mrs Hermione Snape."

"I love you Mr Severus Snape."

**The End**


End file.
